A Collection
by xX.I-Am-Unbreakable.Xx
Summary: A collection of oneshots, drabbles and songfics all in one. Different genres. Klaine, Kadam (friendship), Furt (brothers) and probably some more. Like the Warblers! They'll probably be in some! Since they are awesome!
1. Make Up

**Make Up**

**OK. I'm sorry. I know I should probably be updating 'This Is Why I Don't Like You Doing It' or one of my Heartland fanfics but I was just desperate to do this and this oneshot came to me during a maths lesson. I was just playing around with ideas in my planner and this came to me! Enjoy!**

**Make Up**

"Kurt." Elizabeth Hummel called up the stairs. "Can you come down here a minute, please?"

"But mom. I really need to unpack." She heard back.

"It'll only take a minute." She promised. She walked back through to the kitchen and smiled at the fidgeting teen that was sat at the table. She turned around at the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

"In the kitchen, Kurt." She called.

Kurt finally appeared at the doorway but froze as soon as his eyes fell on the figure that was sat at the kitchen table. His kitchen table. His eyes flicked from the boy to his mom, back to the boy.

"Blaine." He finally said, coldly. He watched as the teen at the table flinched at his tone. He didn't feel bad like he used to, which surprised him.

"Sit down, Kurt." Elizabeth jumped in, taking a seat next to Blaine.

"But mom-" Kurt started to protest but stopped at the look she shot him. He hesitantly sat down.

"OK. Kurt, Blaine. I want to sort out what happened between you two." Elizabeth said, deciding to get straight to the point.

"Mom-"  
"Mrs. Hummel-"

They both stopped abruptly at the sound of the other's voice. Blaine looked down at the table again, looking small and vulnerable. Kurt on the other hand was sending Blaine a small glare. Blaine had caused him so much pain. He was allowed to be mad, right?

"We are doing this. Blaine, Sam told me how depressed you had been and Kurt, you can try but we both know you can't hide anything from me. Your upset over all this and still are. Rachel told me how you'd been moping around for ages after that night as well."  
Kurt opened his mouth to protest it but shut it just as abruptly and slumped in his seat. He couldn't argue with that.

"Blaine. You cheated, correct?" She turned to the teen, who was still fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Yeah." He mumbled but it was still loud enough for them all to hear.

"Why?"

Kurt stood to walk out. He really didn't need to listen to this.

"Kurt. Sit down." Elizabeth said, firmly. She turned back to Blaine and encouraged him to go on.

"He wasn't answering my calls-"

"I had work." Kurt cut in.

"Kurt!" She scolded, giving him a warning look. "Let Blaine speak."

"Fine." Kurt huffed, looking away.

"Carry on, Blaine." Elizabeth encouraged.

Blaine swallowed and sniffed before continuing. Elizabeth waited patiently for him to continue.

"I-it felt like Kurt had moved on with his life. And I w-wasn't a part of it." Blaine murmured, letting tears fall smoothly down his cheeks.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, his voice a lot softer than it had been a minute ago. "I-is that really how you felt?" He started letting his own tears fall.

"You stopped our skype dates. And ignored my calls."

Kurt opened his mouth to protest but as usual, Blaine already knew what Kurt was going to say. "Don't tell me you didn't ignore them. It stopped ringing too quickly for you to just not hear it and I tried so many times." Blaine sniffled.

Kurt sighed, helplessly. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I wanted to get everything done for Isabelle and I- there was so much to be done. I got lost in work like we always said we wouldn't. I'm so so sorry, Blaine."

"No. I was the one who lost faith in you. I cheated. I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine cried, still looking so vulnerable.

That was all it took. Kurt practically threw himself at Blaine, wrapping the smaller boy in a tight hug.

"Please take me back, B. I love you so much. I missed you so much." Kurt sobbed, tears falling fluently one after the other.

"Please take ME back, Kurt. I missed you so much. I've never stopped loving you." Blaine said, starting to wipe at his soaked cheeks. Kurt gave a watery laugh.

"I've never stopped loving you either." Kurt whispered.

"What about Adam?" Blaine asked suddenly. Elizabeth's eyes went slightly bigger at that. She had forgotten about him. Sure, he was really polite and was quite sweet but she knew Kurt and Blaine belonged together. She'd never seen Kurt as happy as he was when he was with Blaine.

"We never got anywhere." Kurt reassured him.

Elizabeth relaxed again at that. That was a relief!

"Come on. Let's go upstairs." Kurt smiled through the tears that were still falling steadily. Blaine stood up and Kurt turned to Elizabeth who was watching the two boys fondly.

"Thank you, mom." He said, wiping away his tears. He gave her a hug before joining Blaine at the door and taking his hand. Elizabeth watched as Kurt led Blaine from the room, smiling softly.

**OK. There's gonna be Klaine, Elizabeth and Kurt, Burt and Elizabeth and Kurt, Burt and Kurt, Furt (brotherliness), Kadam (friendliness) and I might do a few messing around with Blaine's past (which will be angsty, so you're aware). I actually have an idea for Blaine's coming out to his parents planned out which is very angsty. There's gonna be all types of genres too! So, yeah. I hope you enjoy these oneshots and drabbles and songfics and anything else I decide to do! Oh. Feel free to leave prompts since I will most likely run out of ideas and I would love some prompts! Please leave a review! Thanks for reading! :) x**


	2. Valentine's Wedding

**Valentine's Wedding**

**Heya. Thank you to Lady Luna Riddle for the seven prompts. This one was really fun to write. I may not sound like I do when I talk but I do really like Adam. I'd just like him more if he helped Klaine get back together! Anyway, enjoy this one!**

**Valentine's Wedding**

Kurt took a deep breath before turning his gaze to where Adam was talking with a few other members of Adam's Apples. He walked over slowly, letting them finish their conversation. He didn't want to intrude. Adam turned around right as Kurt reached him.

"Hey Kurt." He greeted, his accent standing out.

"Hi Adam. I have something to ask you."  
"Anything, Kurt." Adam smiled.

"You know the wedding I was talking about the other day? The one between my old Glee club director and the counsellor?" Kurt asked. He knew Adam knew since he had been there when Kurt had found out about it. It just seemed like a good way to introduce the question.

"Yeah..." Adam said, encouraging Kurt to carry on.

"Would you go with me? As friends, obviously. You don't have to. I could find someone else-"

"Kurt. You're rambling." Adam cut in. "Of course I'll go with you. It sounds fun."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. Adam grinned at him.

"Good." Kurt answered, smiling.

Blaine sighed as he pulled up, stopping whatever Tina was talking about. He loved her and everything but she did not stop talking! And he didn't exactly want to be there. He liked weddings. He didn't have anything against them. It was just the fact that he knew Kurt had been invited. Sure, they had patched everything up but Kurt probably bought his date. Adam. He'd never met him but Kurt had spoken about him enough times.

"Are you coming or what?" Tina smirked playfully.

"Sorry." Blaine said, plastering a smile on his face. Those years of practising to look like everything was fine payed off. They walked over and Blaine's smile faltered slightly, but not completely, as he saw Kurt... And Adam. Apparently Kurt saw him too as the next thing he knew, he was being engulfed in a friendly hug by him.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine smiled as Kurt pulled back, oblivious to the annoyed look Tina shot Kurt.

"Blaine. This is Adam. Adam, this is Blaine."

"It's great to meet you Adam." Blaine forced friendliness. As long as Kurt was happy, right?

"It's nice to meet you too." Adam smiled.

"We should probably head in." Tina interrupted. Kurt nodded and they all wandered in together.

Kurt and Adam got out of the car and Kurt stretched his arms above his head and yawned. He hated driving so much sometimes.

"Hey, Kurt? Isn't that Blaine?" Adam asked, looking a bit further back than where Kurt had parked.

"Yeah. It is." Kurt answered.

"You want to go say hi. I know you do. Don't be a stranger." Adam smiled.

"I don't know."

"Come on. You want to hug him too. Hug him in a friendly manner if you aren't ready for anything else." Adam smiled before walking away, hoping to encourage Kurt to say hi to Blaine. Even he could see they were meant to be. It was the way Kurt talked about him.

After the failed ceremony caused by Emma running out, the 4 of them met up again. Blaine had spent most of the time watching Kurt and Adam. Kurt had laughed a couple of times which made Blaine envious. He used to be the only one who could make Kurt laugh like that. And Kurt's smile was so genuine.

"Come on, Kurt." Adam sighed. "You miss him."

Kurt turned to Adam quickly.

"Blaine. You miss him. He misses you. It's obvious." Adam explained his sudden outburst.

"But he hurt me."  
"We all make mistakes. I know what Blaine did was wrong and really hurt you but sometimes they just turn out worse than others. Like Midnight Madness."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the memory of Rachel and his second diva-off. They were always so dramatic.

"That was a mistake because Rachel was really down after it but she got over it, right?"

Kurt sighed. "But that's different."

"How?" Adam asked. "So Rachel might have over-dramatised it a bit-"

Kurt laughed again at that. Rachel was good at over-dramatising things.

"...It still ruined her confidence which hurt her, right?"

"I suppose."

"I think you should give him another chance." Adam shrugged before turning back to the front.

Kurt looked back over at Blaine and basically melted as he saw Blaine's forced smile. They might not be together anymore, but Kurt could still see right through Blaine's masks. He felt bad about something. He wasn't enjoying himself either. Kurt just didn't know what or why.

Kurt wandered over to Blaine as Adam followed at his heels, kind of like a trained puppy. Not that anyone noticed or said anything.

"That was a fail." Kurt sighed as he reached Blaine and Tina.

"Just a bit." Blaine said, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Do we know if Mr. Schue wants to carry on with the recpetion?" Kurt asked, looking around.

"Not yet. Let's go outside. It's kinda cramped in here." Blaine replied, gesturing to the door.

"Good idea, Blaine." Tina smiled, flirtatiously. They all moved outside and were soon told that the reception was still happening. They split up to go to their own cars but agreed to meet up again.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Kurt announced a little while into the reception. "Tina. Come and help me."

Tina opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it and abruptly closed her mouth, pushing her chair back to follow after him.

Blaine and Adam were left in an awkward silence for a few seconds before Adam broke it.

"You should ask Kurt to do a duet with you."

Blaine turned to Adam. "What?" He asked. He didn't mean to sound rude but what Adam had said had surprised him.

"Ask Kurt to a duet." Adam repeated.

"You'd be OK with that?" Blaine asked, definatly shocked at what he was hearing.  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Adam asked, looking just as surprised as Blaine felt and probably looked.

"Because you two are together." Blaine stated, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Oh. No we aren't." Adam said.

"Oh. Ohh. I'm sorry, Adam. It seemed like Kurt had gotten over me and you two came as a date..." Blaine trailed off.

"As friends." Adam corrected

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Adam reassured him, smiling. "You should ask him to duet though."

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. You still like him. He still likes you." Adam shrugged. Blaine nodded as he thought it over in his head.

"Will he accept though?"

"It's worth a try. The worst that could happen is for him to say no."

"Thank you." Blaine grinned his excited puppy grin before practically bouncing away to ask Kurt to a duet.

**I hope that was alright! I did really enjoy writing this. I might not be able to update tomorrow since I'm going to a concert in Exeter. Olly Murs (not too great) and Lawson (YAY!) and I'm so excited! OK. I should go to sleep now before I get my laptop taken away! Please leave prompts and reviews! Thank you! x**


	3. Reunited

**Reunited**

**Heya. I am soooooo sorry guys. I was going to update but Sunday I had an Olly Murs and Lawson concert, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday I had primary roasiege rehearse we went to primary schools so I was exhausted. And finally yesterday, I was finishing packing because I'm on the way to Paris with my school! Well, we've stopped at the euro tunnel right now and there was wifi so I can upload this! Anyways, I hope this is ok. Enjoy!**

**Reunited**

Kurt looked around. The school looked bigger than it had when he first came. Sure, it looked big before but it looked massive now. It was lunch and Kurt was waiting anxiously for Blaine. He didn't know his way around and only really knew Blaine, Wes and David.  
"Hey. Ready?"  
Kurt spun around to see Blaine smiling.  
"Uh, yeah. Yeah. Lets go." Kurt gave him a small smile.  
"OK. Warblers rehearsal is after school today. I'm sure Wes wouldn't mind you sitting in." Blaine grinned.  
"OK. Are you sure?" Kurt asked. He didn't really want to intrude on their rehearsals.  
"Yeah. Come on. Lets go see Wes."  
They wandered through the corridor, Blaine flashing his winning smile to practically everyone they passed. Dalton sure was different to McKinley. Blaine led him over to the table were all the Warblers were sat.  
"Hey, Wes?" Blaine called. "Do you mind if Kurt sits in rehearsal later?"  
"Nope. He has spied already." Wes grinned. David, who was sat next to him, elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Ow, David." Wes whined. "I was kidding."  
David rolled his eyes before turning back to Kurt.  
"How's your first day so far?" He asked.  
"Alright. It's harder here and a lot bigger than Mckinley."  
"You'll get used to it. The first few days are always hard. And, yeah. You can come to Warbler rehearsal later."

The day finally finished and Kurt met Blaine.  
"How was that lesson?" Blaine asked, smiling.  
"Alright, I suppose."  
"Do you know your dorm yet?"  
"Yeah. I only got told his first name though. Jeff."  
"Oh yeah. I heard he was getting a new roommate. Must be you." Blaine grinned. Kurt tried to smile but his anxiousness shone through.  
"He's fine. He's just joined the Warblers."  
Kurt nodded, still a slight bit unsure.  
"It'll be fine." Blaine reassured him. "You go home on the weekends anyway."  
Blaine stopped suddenly and Kurt realised that they were outside the Warbler practise room.  
"Come on. There's two new members since you last saw us." Blaine stepped through the doors. There wasn't many people yet so they left the doors open.  
"Kurt, these are the two new members, Nick and-"  
"Jeff?" Kurt gasped. The blonde boy spun around.  
"Kurtie? Ohmygod!" He jumped up, throwing his arms around Kurt and hugging him tightly.  
"This was where you moved?" Kurt asked as Jeff led him to the chair and sat down.  
"Yeah." Jeff smiled. The brunette coughed, protectively if you asked Kurt.  
"You two know each other?" Blaine asked, sending a small glare at Nick.  
"Yeah. We went to the same elementary school. We were best friends-"  
"My only friend at the time." Kurt cut in.  
"Until my parents decided to move here to Westerville."  
"Yeah. We tried to stay in contact but we both got new phones and we kind of grew apart." Kurt smiled at Jeff before looking up at Blaine. Jeff suddenly gasped, causing the other 3 to turn to him.  
"You're my new roommate." He grinned an excited puppy grin. Kurt smiled back.  
"Come on. You guys tell Wes we can't come today. We have a lot of catching up." Jeff took Kurt's hand and led him out the room.  
"But guys-" Blaine called but they were gone. Wes was going to go mental but as long as Kurt was happy.

**OK. I hope this is OK. I'm sorry I probably won't be able to upload a new chapter until Tuesday, maybe Wednesday. I've got to go because I have less than 20% battery life on my ipod and we still have like 4 hours left! Hope you enjoyed! x**


	4. RIP Cory

**Heya. OK. I get back from Paris to hear the Cory news and practically sobbed. Any mention of him makes tears well up.**

**Rest in peace Cory. You were loved by all your fans. You were such an inspiration and an absolutely amazing idol to have. You will be sorely missed by all your fans, family and friends. Glee won't be the same without you. Not without you. Not without Finn. You played the best Finn ever. You will always be remembered and remain in our hearts. We love you Cory. Our prayers go to Lea. We are all here for her. And we know you are her guardian angel, looking down on her. We really do love you Cory.**

**OK. I feel slightly better know. I still miss him tons though. I know you aren't meant to A/N s as seperate chapters but I just really had to write this. Ok. Bye!**


	5. Show Jumping

Show Jumping

**OMDC! Guys! Guys guys guys! I'm really excited! Like, mentally excited! OK, so, the Warblers are quite easily the absolute BEST part of Glee. I just love them sooooo much! Anyways, I was on twitter earlier and I had a new follower and I'm just like, cool. Then the verified account badge was there and I'm like, double cool. And then I realised, Tufts Beelzebubs are following me which I wasn't aware of but they are the Warblers basically. Like, backing and everything. I'm just sat there, woah... AHHHHHH! I definitely wasn't following them so I have absolutely NO idea how they found me and the best part, they have 7,301 followers and they follow 1,456 people so they don't do followbacks or anything! I'm kinda really happy! Anyways, now I have that out the way, here's a new drabble. Sorry it's not a prompt or anything. I just really want to write this! Enjoy!  
************************************************** ************************************************** **************

Kurt sighed heavily as he watched his boyfriend trot around the practise ring. They were at a show jumping event which Blaine had told Kurt last minute he was taking part in. Kurt had started to argue but gave up, knowing Blaine had already paid to go and there would be no refund if he didn't. And Kurt Hummel did not like his money being wasted. Kurt saw a rider ride out of the ring and into the arena. Kurt could tell the horse was very skittish and was suddenly glad Storm, Blaine's horse, had been to so many shows. Kurt spotted the jet black Lipizzaner among the few horses in the ring.  
************************************************** ************************************************** **************************

"_Come on, Kurt. Please?"_

"_You don't need a horse."_

"_Yes I do. Please Kurt. I want to get back into riding."_

"_Blaine. Can't you just stick to teaching?"_

_Blaine had decided to become a music teacher when he had left school, not really wanting to perform like Kurt went to NYADA for._

"_Kurt, my job is teaching. Riding would be my hobby."_

"_Where would you keep it?"_

"_The stables."_

"_What stables?"_

"_The ones 20 minutes away."_

"_Can you keep horses there?"  
"Yep. Please Kurt." Blaine pleaded, pulling out his puppy eyes. Kurt groaned quietly, looking away._

"_Fine. Whatever." Kurt sighed, walking away to the kitchen. Blaine grinned before grabbing their laptop which just happened to be lying around to go looking for horses.  
************************************************** ************************************************** **************************_

Kurt couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips at the look of concentration on Blaine's face as he pushed Storm into a canter and approached the jump which no one was using at that moment. Blaine grinned as he circled Storm back around it. The riders in the ring were slowly getting less and less.  
************************************************** ************************************************** **************************

"_Decided on one yet?" Kurt asked, wandering into the front room where Blaine was curled up on the couch once again with the laptop._

"_There's so many."_

"_Found any you want?"_

"_All of them?"_

"_Keep dreaming."_

"_I've got a top 3."_

"_OK then. Let's see."_

_Blaine clicked on one of the tabs at the top of the page. A photo of a gray Andalusian filled the screen._

"_That's a sweet one."_

"_Yeah. But I'm not sure she's quite right."_

"_What are the other ones?"_

_Blaine clicked another one of the many tabs._

_A bay Arabian appeared on the screen._

"_An Arabian?"  
"Yeah. I have always liked them."_

"_So why not this one?"  
"I'm not sure. Just..."_

"_The last one?"_

_A Chestnut Arabian came on._

"_They are all pretty gorgeous." Kurt said, scrolling through some others._

"_Exactly."_

"_Hey, how about that one?" Kurt pointed to one which really caught Blaine's attention._

"_Wow." Blaine breathed, surprising Kurt. He'd never seen Blaine so starstruck. He clicked the photo. A black Lipizzaner filled the screen. Blaine traced his finger over the photo. Kurt raised an eyebrow as he passed Blaine the phone. Blaine took it as if he was in a daze. Kurt decided to leave Blaine alone and wandered back out to the kitchen. Blaine soon raced into the kitchen._

"_I'm getting a horse!" He squealed._

"_Yeah." Kurt grinned at Blaine's adorableness._

"_Do you have any idea how rare adult black Lipizzaners are?"_

"_No..."_

"_Rare. Very rare. They're usually gray. I'm getting a black Lipizzaner."_

"_OK. When are you getting him?"_

"_Tomorrow."_

"_OK."  
************************************************** ************************************************** **************************_

Kurt got pulled from the thought at a change of pace. An uneven pace, as Kurt had learned. His head flew up just in time to see Blaine loose his balance. He gasped as Blaine slipped off the side, not exactly gracefully but when were falls graceful? He hopped over the fence and hurried over, remembering what Blaine had told him much to his disgust. If he ever fell, no matter how bad it was, not to run or call him. Trust Blaine to worry about him more. That had caused a few mini arguments which just meant Kurt giving Blaine the silent treatment for the rest of the day. So, Kurt had overreacted slightly. Blaine was stood by the time he had reached him.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine?"

"I don't think you should ride."

"I am fine."

"I don't know..."

"I promise." Blaine smiled, patting Storm's neck.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now give me a leg up." Blaine walked to the saddle, taking up the reins before lifting his leg for Kurt. Kurt sighed but walked around to help his boyfriend.

"If you find you've hurt yourself, don't ride. I don't mind that we wasted the money, OK?" Kurt checked, looking up at him.

"Yeah. But I'm fine." Blaine smiled before turning Storm and trotting away. Kurt moved back to wait for Blaine to be called up. He stood at the fence, smiling fondly.

Finally Blaine was called up. He rode as good as he always did and succeeded in a clear round. He rode out of the arena, grinning from ear to ear. Kurt smiled proudly at him. He turned around and wandered out. He saw Blaine dismount and walked over. He threw his arms around Blaine's neck, Blaine wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You were so good." Kurt smiled.

"Thank you."

"Just tell me next time you enter a show." He scolded lightly. Blaine chuckled.

"I will."

Kurt pecked him on the lips before sauntering off, hips swaying to the trailer, leaving a shocked Blaine staring after him.

**Heya. OK. This took basically all night since I kept getting distracted. Ugh. I remember when I used to have motivation to write. I can't seem to find motivation and inspiration anymore. Maybe more comments would help? And more prompts? Pretty please? Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading! x**


End file.
